This invention relates to an electronic printer with a single tracing element which is moved in accordance with two coordinates parallel to the printing plane by means controlled by recorded numerical instructions.
Printers of the aforesaid types are known in which the tracing element is carried by a small sheet metal or plastics frame comprising two arms connected to two electromagnet coils which are movable perpendicularly to each other. In such printers the movable assembly has a certain mass and rigidity which limits the printing speed.